The Magical Writer
by midnighters623
Summary: reading Inkheart gave me inspiration to write a short story about a girl that, instead of reading, could write things and make them come true. I just wrote this in an hour and so, But, enjoy. !


T

2

he Magical Writer

Sally Peterson isn't a normal girl. She isn't even close to normal. But, like any other girl her age, she has a knack for writing. Unfortunately, she must watch just what she writes because with one slip of her pencil, the whole world could be ruined, and there is no way to fix it. But, before I give away the ending of the story, let's go back just a few days ago…

Sally was sitting on her bed, drawing (her second favorite passion) when there came a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," shouted Sally. Then the door creaked open and in walked her friend, Sam. Sam has been her friend since kindergarten and now they are in tenth grade. She is always really hyper and wild, so her blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles suit her well.

"Hey Sal, I just thought that I would stop by and say hi. Your mom let me in. Is that okay?" asked Sam.

"Oh yea, that is great. I was just thinking about taking Chester for a walk around the block. He is getting to fat. Do you want to come?" asked Sally.

"Sounds good to me!" said Sam. Sally put her drawing pad and her pencils in the box that tucked nicely underneath her bed. Then they headed downstairs to find Chester.

3

When they got downstairs, Jake was playing with Chester. Well, it wasn't really playing, more like taunting Chester.

"Jake, what are you doing?! Why don't you go ant taunt your own dog?" shouted Sally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you disliked me taunting your dog," responded Jake.

"Whatever," said Sally sarcastically to her brother.

"Well, let's get onto our walk," said Sally to Sam.

"CHESTER!! Come here boy. Do you want to go on a walk?!" both Sally and Sam yelled to Chester. Just then Chester came waltzing up to Sally and Sam, ready to go on that long wanted walk.

Sally hooked the leash onto Chester's collar, and off they were.

Outside, everything was crazy. People were very violent and yelled at any random person. Sam and Sally just looked at each other in awe before turning around and walking right back inside.

"WOW, it is really weird outside. I have never seen anything like that ever before," said Sam to Sally.

"I know. It is weird. It reminds me of that paper we wrote in history. The one about 'What the world would be like if there was no war',"

4

"I know, just like it," said Sam.

"On my gosh, it's just like the paper that I WROTE!" said Sally.

"Um, yeah. I thought that we had already discussed that," said Sam.

"Um, I am sorry Sam, but you need to go. I have some things that I need to take care of. Can I call you later?" asked Sally.

"Um, okay Sal. Are you sure that everything is alright?"

"Um, yea. I am sure," said Sally. No sooner had she said that she was already running up the stairs towards her room in a panic.

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh my gosh! The world is ruined and I think that it is my fault. We had to write a paper on how the world would be different if there was no war, and I wrote that everyone would be mad all of the time. People would still fight, but just verbally and with hitting. I didn't think about how that would change the world. Oh my gosh. What do I do. It's not like I can just write another paper to fix all of this. I can't always choose what comes to life from my papers and what doesn't. Oh, I have to go. Someone is coming up the stairs. _

_Talk to you tomorrow._

_Sally_

"Sally, can I come in," asked Sally's mom knocking quietly on the door.

"Now's not a really good time, could you maybe come in a few minutes or something?" asked Sally.

"Um, no. I need to talk to you right now," said her mom.

"OKAY," agreed Sally.

"I saw what was going on outside. Sal, now be honest with me, did you have to write a paper for any reason about what is going on outside?"

5

"Well, kinda. I didn't think about it at the time. Um, I think that I can fix it. Okay?"

"Okay, if you are sure. Because if you write another story and it comes to life in a bad way, we will have a big problem," said her mom.

"Okay mom, I get it. Could I just be alone for a little while?" said Sally.

Then her mom walked out of the room, leaving Sally with her stomach in a bunch.

Just then, Joe rounded the corner. Joe was a tall man with hair black as night, red eyes that looked brighter than the sun, and a long black cloak that covered his whole body. He was on a mission. Not just any type of mission, but a very important mission. See, Joe has always had this little dream of his; he wants to rule the world. So, he is out to kidnap Sally. Everyone is talking about her at home. (a magical place called Spellfall.) She has this power that lets her write something, and then it comes to life. This is Joe's plan, kidnap her, make her write a story in which he rules both the world and Spellfall, and then turn her into his personal writer.

"Mom, I am going to go out for a walk, see if I can come up with a way to fix all of this," said Sally.

6

"OKAY!" said her mom.

When Sally got outside, Joe was waiting for her. He took his chance, and kidnapped her. He dragged her through this glowing yellow oval that was floating in the sky. Then, the place that she found herself in had the greenest grass and the tallest trees with the prettiest lakes and streams. But, Sally couldn't enjoy the view for long because her captor then came and tied her hands in front of her and led her to a place in the middle of the woods where he sat her down on a large, cold, grey rock. Then he untied her hands and handed her a pencil.

"I want you to write me a story," said Joe.

"Why do you want me to write a story? And who are you? What do you want with me? Where are we? Why did you bring me here?" asked Sally inventively.

"Okay, stop asking questions. I am Joe and I heard about your little power from all of the old stories. I want you to write me a story in which I dominate over both earth and this world, Spellfall. Okay!?" said Joe.

"And what if I don't write you a story?" asked Sally snottily.

"Then your family will magically disappear if you get what I mean. So, here, begin," said Joe handing her a pad of paper.

Then he laid down on the ground, and fell asleep.

7

Sally wrote a story alright. But not the one Joe intended her to. She wrote that they would arrive at a mansion where Joe would fall asleep. When Joe would wake up the next morning, he would be in a dark room in another universe. He had been forgotten all over earth and Spell fall. Earth became the Utopia everyone had been waiting for.

_'That fixes two major problems,'_ thought Sally with a smirk on her face.

When Joe woke up, he asked her if she had finished her story. She said yes and handed it to him. "Why did you hand this to me?" asked Joe.

"So you could see that I finished it."

"Well, I can't read," a bonus for Sally, "so read it to me."

Sally read him a story. The type of story that he wanted to hear, but not what she had written. Then, as in her story, they went to a mansion where he told Sally to wait outside while he ran in. She did as she was told. He was inside making a lot of noise, making sure the mansion was empty.

While he was inside, she began reading the rest of the story she had written. There was a flash of red light and then there was silence. Joe was gone.

Just as Sally was walking up the steps to her house, Joe woke up in a dark room and realized what had happened. He had a new mission. Get out and find Sally.


End file.
